Drabble Corner
by Fangy
Summary: Slade and Robin drabbles. Mostly just a series of one shots. May throw in some other TT charries and maybe a OC or two once in a blue moon. Who knows? It's drabble )
1. All part of the Plan

**I've always loved the whole Master/Apprentice thing from TT! I loved how those two worked around one another. So this here is just a set of one shots. Drabbles one could say. Mostly Slade and Robin, might through in some OCs or other TT peoples along the way. Who knows but enjoy the first chapter.**

**Robin and Slade are (c) to DC Comics and Warner Bros.**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Cement floor. Cold. Dark. Damp. All these could describe his current location. His vision was hazy. But he knew he was in a place he shouldn't be. Waking up with a head pounding headache didn't help either. He's been out for god knows how long. And he could taste the copper in his mouth as he spit up the blood. Then it suddenly all came crashing onto him. "The Titans!" his mind screamed. He tried to get up. But his body failed him. The agony was to much... "Get up!" he bellowed to himself. "GET UP!"

The boy tried to climb to his feet, but every single movement was shear agony. It felt as if his body had been broken from inside out, which from all the bruises he could of very well been. He was guessing some broken bones, ribs and some internal bleeding. But it could wait. He had to get to the Titans. How? He didn't know. Hell he didn't even know exactly where he was. But he was determined. He pushed himself to his feet, he had to get out of here. He needed to get to his team. They needed him, didn't they?

Where were they? Were they alright? The questions slammed into him and left him with no answers but only with a frazziling determination. The boy slumped back unto the floor. He held himself up with his left arm, his other covering a open wound on his side.

It felt like an eternity sitting there, dieing, slowing bleeding out. But then a sudden light filled the dark room. A silieoutte he didn't care to see covered his form. "Robin." the smooth voice of the criminal filled Robin with instant rage. "Slade." It was all he could mutter, all he had strength for. He couldn't fight in this position. And that bastard knew the boy was at the end of his rope to.

"I see you've finally decided to rejoin us. I wouldn't worry about your little friends. As far as their concerned they believe you've left their side to rejoin me." Always this man, always was he destroying his life. Breaking everything into tiny pieces, making if difficult to patch them back together again. But it wasn't possible what he said, the titans would always be there for him wouldn't they? They had stood side by side through so much why would they abandon him now?

"Considering that the Batmans own son killed him in cold blood, everyone believes you've switched sides. I have to say it was a interesting plan of yours."

"My plan!?" Robin was loosing it. What the hell was he talking about. He would never... never...

"The memory loss, another plan of yours. We'll have to fix that sooner then later."

"What the hell are you talking about Slade, you know damn well I would never join you!" he growled at the man, this villain was filling his head with lies he knew it. But then why did it sound so valid? No! He would never. Or would he? Would he? "Memory loss" he mumbled to himself not wanting the man to hear him.

"Think of it Robin, when was the last time you saw the Titans?"

He thought hard on this. But all he came up with was blanks. Hazy images from a long time ago. Some more recent. His friends were their normal selves. But he wasn't. No he was angry. But why? "We will have to go throught with the procedure we talked about before your memory loss." The mastermind walked to the boys side and helped lift him to his feet. "But first we need to get you away from here." Robins mind couldn't agree more, something had happened here. And he was left here to die? Why? His mind raced for answers as Slade directed him to the outside world, and into a black car. When he looked to the building he found it was a old warehouse. But why? Why the hell was he even in a car with Slade. It seemd normal, all the fear from ealier was gone but why?

"The memory loss was your plan." Slade slid into the drivers seat. "As I have said. Remember you wanted them to believe you were truly back agmonst them. So in order to hide all evidence that you had defected we wiped your memory. Only when the time was right would you regain it to carry out your mission. After said mission being a success the probes we had installed into your system once again erased your memory incase anyone else but myself found you."

Mission? Robin shook away the images that were starting to come back. The Titans, Batman, all in pain, all suffering. What had he done? "Once we've completed the reversal it will come back, apprentice." Come back? Apprentice? NO! He'd done something terriable. Maybe he didn't want it to come back. How? Why? Why was he here with Slade, why wasn't he with the Titans? He had to get away, he had to run away, anything... anything but this. But before he could do anything he saw Slade give him one last look before pressing something on his wrist and he blacked out.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Several weeks later, Wintergreen was making breakfast in the haunts makeshift kitchen and Robin was sitting eating his pancakes reading the newspaper. "Batman murdered by once beloved sidekick". He smirked at the title. Finally after all these years he could leave the circus of heros behind and become who was truly ment to be. It felt good to be in control for once, to know where he actually stood in this life. The serum Slade made to revover his memories had thankfully worked, if not he would be of no use to his master and probably sent back to that worthless ex-team of his.

It was amazing how in three years he had changed so much. When Slade had first gave him the oppertunity he hated the idea. The second time after the whole Terra incident he reveled in it. The Titans held him back, he saw that now. He was at his best when he worked alone, and he worked wonders when he had Slade as his teacher even during the first trial run of an apprenticeship. He was taught things that could make him go above and beyond anything Bruce had ever taught him and he dived in head first. He had to admit however he was jealous of Terra at first, which is the reason why he confront Slade in the end. The man even stated the girl was a pawn to reclaim the true prize. It didn't matter now, he was just glad his plan worked.

The memory loss, he and Slade had decided that he should go back to the Titans, another Terra, another spy. But to make sure no one ever suspected, he wiped his memory and replaced them with false ones of his time away, saying that he went away to asia to train. To say that he had to get better to lead the Titans. He went back to his team after he and Slade made their deal. He told them he was leaving for awhile. To China to train? Hardly. When he came back to the Titans after his training that was where his memories of all his time spent with his master were erased.

The mission. To kill the Batman. He didn't mind. With Bruce out of the way his last tie to the Hero world would be severed and it would send a clear message not only to other heros but also to other villains who not to mess with. He wouldn't have anyone else get in his way.

With his memories gone, he went back to his old self. Although a bit joggled he was back to being Robin the boy wonder. No one would suspect. So when the time came with the memories all back in place, Robin let loose, The plan went into motion. The team didn't know what to do. They were lost without their leader.

Why was he left in a old building? Raven left him there, didn't have the heart to kill him it seemed. Even after she bared witness to him commiting a deadly crime. All his training was for his ultimate moment of betrayl. His memories were wiped again, leaving him to be found by his master. Once again he was the Titan leader, all alone and badly injured. Batman had done some damage but couldn't do much, wouldn't do much. It was the Titans that had dealt the injuries. They were mad, he didn't care. But they couldn't fninish him off when he turned and looked at them in fear. His look of betrayl on his face and his eyes begging why would they turn on him? They wanted to kill him but couldn't. Raven said she'd take him alone to the police, to have him locked up behind bars. It was then she discovered that he remembered nothing. And left him there in that old building. Perhaps she had some sense of foolish hope he would come around or maybe he was a pawn in the whole ordeal himself. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be going back.

Ever.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**And YEP! More drabble to come. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think.**

**-Fangs**


	2. Sunny in Paris

More Drabble. Slade and Robin and the Titans are (c) to DC Comics. Also please please drop me a review, give me some ideas on what you like or what you'd like to see next. I'm open to suggestions.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a sunny day in Paris. Most people his age would be out exploring the city. But no, not him. He was stuck here at this stupid little cafe, sitting next to Slade as he and one of his contacts went on and on about something. Good old days? He didn't know, nor cared to know. He was bored. He was stuck in Paris with Slade of all people!? How had he gotten himself into all this he had no clue, oh right... The Titans were being held hostage by the Brotherhood of Evil, he got out. Just him. And of all people he had somehow gotten help from, was his nemesis. Hell he didn't even know why Slade was helping him, but he wasn't going to complain... well ok he did complain. A lot. Robin bet Slade didn't like the Brotherhood being in town, probably interfered to much into his own plans. Hence him helping out his favorite Titan.

Why Paris? Slade said he had to gather up a few things, contact a few people that apparently had a issue with the Brotherhood as well. As far as Slade was concerned when this was going down it was absalutly going to stay down.

Robin sighed. Slade's "friends" phone rang, he picked it up and excused himself. The Criminal looked at his young companion. "Why don't you go for a walk, I'm sure you of all people won't get lost. We can pick a spot to meet up later."

"And leave all the planning to you and your friend, I don't think so."

"We haven't even begun to plan anything yet and when we do start you can rest assured you would be greatly involved."

"You say that now Slade."

"Think what you like Robin."

The boy crossed his arms and glared at the criminal. Although no one would ever know it without his mask on and the whole ensemble of Deathstroke. It was one of the things they agreed on, if they were going to do this they would have to travel a bit first and it would be incrediably bad to travel together as Deathstroke the Terminator and Robin the boy wonder. What the media would think up is beyond anything that Robin wanted to deal with. It didn't matter much anyways, during Robins so called "apprenticeship" Slade discovered his true identity, and Robin unmasked his nightmare. They had seen one another before. With no masks and nothing to hide.

So here they were in casual attire talking big talk about taking down the Brotherhood of Evil. Why the hell didn't he just go to Bruce? Oh yea, Bane took out his back of all things. Batman couldn't excist anymore. So that left... yep... Slade.

"I think we're on to something here." Slades old chum had returned from his phone call. "Oh?" The mastermind sounded intrigued.

"I just talked to Gus, that brat knows all the ins and outs of every god damned organization in the world. He may have us an in."

Robin's interest was piqued. "An in?"

"Yea kid, an in. Now I saw we take this conversation elsewhere, don't want the locals or anyone else snooping in on our little conversation eh?"

"Agreed." was the only thing Slade said before tipping the waitress and waltzing off in the direction of the hotel they were staying at. Robin tailed behind the two men. Who Slades so called friend was... he had no clue, although he had a odd sense that if he had stayed as Slades apprentice he would of known much more about the criminals little allies.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So they had an operative on the inside, someones who's been digging around the Brotherhoods little base for some time now. The only problem was this 'in' was already working for someone else, but if this Gus character that Slades friend had come to trust was to actually be trusted then this "in" would help them out as well.

The only thing they would have to do now was make contact. "Perfect." he thought with a sarcastic roll of his eyes. He didn't want to get involved with the lunacy of the underworld, the criminals and all the private armies out there. But it looked like he had no choice now. He had to get the Titans away from the clutches of the Brotherhood, and if this contact could get them in and out then so be it. For now he had to put his faith into a few criminals. It didn't sit well with him, but it was all he had.

"You ready to go Robin?" Slade was already in his get up. "Yea..." Robin nodded. He didn't like the idea of being in black, he already missed his bright colors but again, Deathstroke being seen with Robin wasn't so much of a good idea.

"Our ally for the time being has stated that all your little friends have been frozen, the ice they have used isn't your usual glacier variety. It's a little something special they have seemed to have whipped up just for the Titans. Apparently they plan to keep them as trophies."

The mere thought sickened him. Robin put on his mask and stood up. "Let's go." Slade nodded and turned and left for the door. Robin followed. He would get his friends back, even if it ment going to get help from Slade, he'd get them back.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thank you!

I'll try to make a longer chappie next time. Thanks!

-Fangs


	3. My Spot

Summer nights. Always cooler and far more refreshing then the days. It wasn't as dark as winter nights either, but perfect all the same. He loved the night. He was taught at a early age to become one with it. And it never bothered him. In the beggining it was a place to hide his emotions, to run away from the terriable nightmares of his past. Then as time past it became the perfect cover as he was stalking down a criminal in Gotham. Now... now it was the same. Cover, but for a much different reason.

The young man glared at the armoured men below. This would be to easy. A quick get in and get out. And hopefully no Titans this time.

It had been five years since Slade had taken him under his wing. Five years of learning how to do things the Mercenaries way. One would probably also think five years of the mans brutish beatings. But they would be wrong. Robin knew he couldn't get out of the situation easily, so after a very long time he simply gave in, called the man his master and went with the flow. Sounds so simple doesn't it? When infact it was incrediably hard for him. But eventually things started to look up. Slade stopped with the beatings, and the two began to spar proper.

This was infact their first trip back 'home' to Jump City in years. When Slade had broken his apprentice in a bit, he took Robin and left the country. Obviously making it harder for anyone to find the two. Especially the bat. Bruce never did find him. But now they were back. And even though there was a small twinge of hope that the Titans would come to his rescue he knew better. Everyone thought him lost. He hard turned on them. They wouldn't want him back anyways. Not after what all he had done. He had killed people to save the Titans. Took lives so the Titans could live on.

How pathetic was he? That four lives meant so much more then others?

Robin shook the thoughts away. He was a on a mission. One he had to complete and fast. He didn't want to run into the Titans again, they saw what he had become with their own eyes and now they were out to get him. He had trained them and much of the training he instilled in them was still there. Which was good for him. He could read them easily enough, although the Earth bender was a interesting new edition. Interesting but horrible at controlling her powers. She endangered more then she saved. She came into the Titans and won their hearts. And he hated her. She had taken his place, a spot which cannot be given back.

Jumping down from the rafters and killing a guard below Robin quickly took to the halls. Darting in and out of the corridors. Soon finding the room in which housed the equipment and Weapons Slade had wanted him to steal.

Hacking in was easy enough, but was half not expecting to find the Titans there.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg had seemingly taken control of the Titans in his absense. He was ok with that. Cyborg would take care of them.

The young criminal stood there with an emotionless mask on his face. But the anger was there the moment _she_ entered the room. Terra. How he hated her. So much so that the hate and anger rose in his chest, causeing his heart to pound within it's confindments. His masked eyes narrowed in pure rage at the young women. She had taken his spot. Even though the Titans would never take him back and this he knew, she had still taken _his_ spot. That spot was only EVER to be left for him. And him alone.

He would solve that problem tonight. Since by the end of this fight Terra would die at this hands. She would be no more and his spot would be open again. And should anyone take it again... God help them.


	4. Good boy

He had killed her. Killed her dead. And with his own two hands. His master would be so proud he knew. So proud it would sicken him. He was so fustered and so fet up with all that had been going on he guessed he just snapped. And on someone he... he... good god he didn't mean to kill her. Was this regret? Guilt? Mostly likely. But for the sake of the rest of the Titans... They didn't need her. The earth bender. She was useless and hardly in control of her own powers. She would probably end up hurting her teammates or civillains. It didn't matter what they thought of him for doing it. They labeled him as a villain before, now they would call him a monster.

So he took what he was sent in to steal, and ran off while his former team mourned the loss of their fallen comrade. They were angery of course, they tried to do him in it seemed. But easily defeated. In their loss he escaped into the darkness once again. His quiet place, it was sound and secure. But it also left him to alone to think on what he had done.

He killed her. All this time his master had trained him to kill, all this time he rejected the idea... until one day he was forced to. It was the target or the Titans. And obviously his friends lived to see another day. But that had been so long ago now. And now... now killing was so easy. A flick of a wrist and they were down for the count. So easy... but not on his heart.

His master would mold him into a perfect killing machine. And the scarey thing was that Robin was getting incredably good at the job. More and more each day it became easier to swiftly take down a target. And more and more each day he learned to harden his heart.

ooooooooooooo

Robin ran across rooftops until he was sure no one was around him or had followed him before leaping down onto the street and into the sewers. The haunt would be a difficult place to find if one did not know exactly where to go.

It was dark but his eyes were prone to it. Slowly he walked down a tunnel before turning a sharp right and unhinging a massive metal door. He stepped into his new home and closed the metal barrier behind him. All was silent but for the gears. His footsteps hit the ground loudly enough to let his master knew he had returned.

"I see you obtained it with ease?"

"Yes Master."

The man stood before him, leaning over a table filled with paperword and odds and ends of gadgets and weaponary. He didn't need look to the boy to know what he was feeling.

"I see you killed one of the Titans today? The one that took your place...?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "Don't give me that look boy..." Slade looked to his apprentice. "What you did was what you thought was for the best correct?"

"Yes Master. She is a hazzard to us. She knows nothing of her own abilites."

"Good, excess your enemy and take them out if they pose a greater threat then what you deem worthy of your time. If Terra had gottten proper training she could of possibly posed a great threat indeed. Although I hardly think the Titans would of been able to teach her any new tricks."

"I do not think so either master."

"Good, you are excused Robin."

The former hero nodded to his master and turned his back to leave.

"Oh and Robin..." The former hero stopped in his tracks. "It was a very nice kill, quick, plainless, and it will probably be something that would sting the Titans hearts for a very long time. You taking one of their little friends away from them permantly. Tell me, how did it feel to finally take all that anger and take action with it?"

Robin turned to face the older man, the one being that has always filled his nightmares with horriable visions and told him, "Nothing." he looked to his master and shook his head. "At first I was angery, then guilt, but now... there is just nothing."

Slade with his hands ever clasped to his back nodded to the boy and told him to be on his way. When he knew the boy was completely gone and in his room he rewatched the kill itself. It was indeed perfect. He always knew Robin was the best choice and this proved it. A smiled crept onto the mans lips.

"Good boy."


	5. Beach Life

22 years old today. The first day of spring, and my how his life had changed from his superhero days to being one of the most wanted villains. But currently it was getting a little overwhelming. And Robin really had to admit, Slade was right in taking a break from the world. This private beach of his was marvelous. Just the ocean and him, and Slades nice little beach house behind him. Along with Slade himself and Wintergreen always following behind.

Wherever they were at the moment, he couldn't care. Wintergreen probably somehow some way managed to convince Slade to go out on the boat with him. Have a few beers, talk about the old days... which in a way was odd. Slade rarely talked about the past. Oh Richard knew bits and pieces. Military, experiments, he was married once, had some kids, which Richard still had a hard time believing. Then he got his eye shot out, and then shit hit the fan and he was back doing the killing job.

And now... now here that man was. A man who was known across the world as being deadly and dangerous. Aman that owned a entire army. And here he was, the boy wonder, famed hero now turned villain, sitting on a beach. And he called that dangerous, deadly man, who was currently on that boat drinking a beer, master.

Sighing, Richard sipped on his drink. and then sat up from his hammock. Slowly he began to walk towards the ocean. He could see the white spec of a boat off into the distance. The sand under his feet was hot but welcomed. There had been a lot of stress going on between everyone in Slades organization. Things had been rough. They had lost a few good soldiers recently, and before that, they lost an entire compound. It was something Slade was not accostumed to. He didn't like to loose and therefore he stood by his word when he said he never lost.

But now... if it wasn't this new threat, another army without a nation, very much like the one Slade had been running for years, then it was the Justice League. It was a bad month, and this beach... well it helped cool their heads, get back into the game.

His feet were in the water by now.

The ocean felt so cool, and the sand between his toes was relaxing. A breeze hit him in the right way then. Robin reached up and grabbed his shoulder, feeling the scar that was left behind from a scrumish a few weeks before. It hurt, that he remembered.

Standing out there alone was nice, but it always eventually lead him to a path he didn't like. The Titans. He thought of them rarely. His betrayl. Their shocked faces, their deaths. All of it coming to full circle. It was for the best really.

He had to move on. He had to remove them from his life so he could move on to something greater.

And here he was, on a beach, watching his master on a boat, hopefully not getting drunk... actually he'd probably like to see Slade drunk. The man was always so uptight. To see him unwind a bit, that would be something.

He smirked at the thought, his blue eyes reveling at the idea. Although he was pretty sure it would never happen. Slade was far to uptight in how his apprentice saw him. So he merely shrugged the thought away.

He and his master would be back in the field soon. He had to focus on the current goal. Take down their enemy. Right now it was all that mattered. And as soon as he got out into civilization he was going after a few of their top agents. One of which gave him this new scar that ran from his shoulder to his torso. And when he got his hands on him, that little man in black was going to be in a world full of pain.


End file.
